


breaking new ground

by Sway



Series: savour [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Cock Cages, D/s, Dom Harry Hart, Dom Merlin, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Edgeplay, Established Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Established Relationship, Hartwin, M/M, Masturbation, Merlahartwin, Merwin, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Sub Eggsy Unwin, Switch Harry Hart, Switch Merlin, Voyeurism, Voyeurism Kingsman Style, first time with a new dom, hints of possible future polyamory, merlahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-26 06:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sway/pseuds/Sway
Summary: “For the time I’m away, I’d like to put Merlin in charge.”“In… charge of…. me?” Eggsy’s mouth goes dry. "As in…”“As your Dom, yes.”Eggsy is on denial. Harry is called off to a mission. Merlin is put in charge.





	breaking new ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arlessiar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlessiar/gifts).



> For Arlessiar...
> 
> I chose this prompt:  
>  _Threesome story Merlahad about trust. It can be a dom/sub (BDSM) relationship, a soulbond, or Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamics. Only requirement is that Eggsy is the sub/Omega. Either Slow Burn and First Time or Established relationship._
> 
> Of course, I wrote 12k of mostly Merwin until I went back over the prompt and realized you asked for Merlahad. Bit of a fail on my part. But since you asked for sub!Eggsy I hope you still enjoy it. All three boys play their part in this as the one big happy kinky family they are. I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> It is set in a pre-existing verse which I will link to once the Santas are reveiled.  
> No real context is required for this one, all should be explained throughout the story.
> 
> The title is a snippet from "Sons of Plunder" by Disturbed.  
> Huge kudos to [anarchycox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox) for righting my wrongs.

"You wanted to see me, Arthur?"

Eggsy sticks his head in the door of Harry's office.

"Come in, Eggsy. Close the door, please."

"'s personal, then? Something the matter?" Eggsy does as he's told, closes the heavy door behind him, then sits down on the opposite side of Harry's large oak desk.

"You know how I don't particularly like mixing business with personal matters." It's not a question. Harry takes off his reading glasses. The real ones.

"Except for when we do it in your office, of course," Eggsy says, tongue in cheek.

"Indeed."

It's the lack of humor in Harry's reply that makes Eggsy sit forward, senses alert. "Is something wrong, Harry? You're making me nervous."

"I'm sorry, my love. I don't mean to sound so..."

"Mysterious? Inscrutable? Ominous?" Eggsy provides.

There's Harry's smile, the one that's solely for Eggsy. "You have a point there. Now, all jokes aside, I have been asked to work security detail on the upcoming Royal visit to Germany."

Eggsy's brows go up. "Don't they have their own personnel?"

"They do. Highly efficient men, too. But on occasions like this they also ask for guards who can actually pass for civilians, someone a little less..."

"Obvious?"

"What have I told you about finishing my sentences?"

Eggsy's head dips down, as has become an almost natural reaction to that tone in Harry's voice. "Sorry, Sir."

"No need for that."

"So what's this about, then? You could have told me about this at home."

"I could have." Harry nods. "But I wanted you give you the chance to think about something until then." He clears his throat, mostly for the effect. "How long has our current session been going?"

Eggsy knows Harry knows the answer. He sits up a little straighter before he gives it. "Eight days, Sir."

"And for how long did we plan to go?"

"Fourteen days. Six days left, Sir."

"Very good. Unfortunately, though, my mission collides with that plan. I've been requested to join the Royal Family tomorrow afternoon and I will be with them for the next four days."

Eggsy's shoulders sink. "We're not going to finish?"

"That is up to you."

"But you're not here. I don't think I can..." He gestures vaguely at his crotch.

"I'm sure you could. Your mind is stronger than you are aware of. But I also understand your worry." Harry pauses for a moment. “That’s why I have a proposition for you. You don’t need to give me an answer right away but I’d like you to consider it.”

“Now you sound like the Godfather.”

A slow smile plays around Harry’s lips but he sobers quickly. He doesn’t look angry or anything, just sincere enough for Eggsy to know that Harry is serious about it. 

“For the time I’m away, I’d like to put Merlin in charge.”

“In… charge of…. me?” Eggsy’s mouth goes dry. "As in…”

“As a Dom, yes.” How Harry can make this sound so innocent is still beyond Eggsy. “Like I said, you don’t have to decide on this right now. In fact, I’d prefer if we talked about this some more in private tonight. But I’d like you to consider…”

“So it’s true, then? That you and him were a thing.”

Harry raises an eyebrow.

“He made suggestions during my first session. When he had me holed up in the archives, digitising old Kingsman cases.”

“I doubt he used the term ‘thing’ but yes, it’s true.”

Eggsy ponders that for a moment, then nods. “I want to know more about the two of you. Before I decide, I mean.” He pauses again. “You told me before that I could trust Merlin with this. And I believe that. I just want some… context, that’s all.”

“I understand that. And I’m glad you’re considering it rather than breaking off this session.” Harry gestures for him to come around the table. “I’m proud of you, Eggsy.” He stands and leans in for a slow kiss which Eggsy reciprocates immediately.

When he pulls back, Eggsy grins smugly. “Tell me something I don’t know.”

 

*

"So you hooked up in Havana? Couldn't've picked something more revolutionary, could you?" Eggsy grins from ear to ear. 

He’s kneeling on the bed between Harry’s outstretched legs - those damn long legs - and runs his hands up Harry’s thighs. He has just brought Harry off using his hand and mouth just the way Harry likes it best, and now he’s enjoying the blissed and sated expression on Harry’s face.

"You might need to ask Merlin that," Harry’s voice sounds slurred, and he needs to clear his throat before he continues "He started it."

"He did, didn't he? Were you too shy?" Eggsy leans down to steal a kiss from Harry, giving him a bit of his own taste.

"Oblivious."

"Figures."

“Behave yourself, Eggsy.” Harry pushes him back at arm’s length. His eyes drop to Eggsy’s cock where it stands hard and proud, a trickle of precome glistening at the tip.

A chill runs down Eggsy spine as he follows Harry’s gaze, bringing his own arousal back to the forefront of his attention. Of course, he hasn’t _forgotten_ about it, he has been horny and on edge for a week, but pleasing Harry has taken his mind off it for a while. Now his cock jumps, demands release he probably won’t get for another few days.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Eggsy says quickly, fingers curling into the bedsheets next to Harry’s hips.

“You’re doing so well, Eggsy. I’m very proud of you.”

Heat rushes into Eggsy’s cheeks. “I know. You keep telling me.”

“And I will keep telling you. I mean every word of it. When I first suggested this to you, I never thought you would agree, let alone make such progress. You’re amazing gift to me, Eggsy.”

The compliment makes Eggsy feel a little lightheaded. He gets up off the bed to retrieve a washcloth from the ensuite to clean Harry up. He takes his time, wiping come and sweat off Harry’s skin, and Harry lets him, knows he needs this little bit of space.

Once Eggsy is done, he sits back on his haunches, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. He doesn’t know how to properly say what he has meant to say as soon as Harry had walked through the door this evening. The statement is simple, really, but he wants to give it the meaning it deserves.

“I want to do it,” he finally says without preamble, heat flashing into his cheeks. “With Merlin, I mean… While you’re gone, I want…. I want it.”

Harry sits up at that, his eyes roaming over Eggsy as if to decipher whether or not he really means it. “Are you sure?”

“Yes,” comes Eggsy’s rapidfire answer, then he adds sheepishly: “And no. But like I said before… I trust you, both of you, with my life.”

“And I told you, trusting your handler on a mission is not the same as this.” 

"But you trust him with me." Eggsy doesn't make it a question.

"Explicitly. I wouldn't have suggested it if I didn't think you'd be in the best of hands."

"Is he different? From you, I mean."

Harry ponders that for a moment. "He is strict but fair. The rules he gives you are for your well-being and pleasure as much as his. Under his guidance you will feel... protected."

"So not much different, then."

An amused smile plays around Harry's mouth. "Well, I suppose he will be different with you than he was with me. I was a lot more... disobedient."

The confession sends a renewed jolt of arousal through Eggsy's body and he winces as he cock hardens even more. 

"So he was your..." Eggsy gestures vaguely, coherency being difficult with him trying to will his erection away.

"Yes and no. We discovered it together, our... desires. Some are the same, some are not. It's not as easily categorised as we might be."

"Who says there isn't things I want to do to you?" Eggsy knows he's probably overstepping but he goes for it anyway.

"And about these things we will talk when I get back.” Harry breaks into a full grin but there's also a dark glint in his eyes. “So you’re absolutely sure, then?”

Eggsy ponders that for a moment. “There is one thing, though.”

“Tell me.”

“I want him here. Tonight.” Harry tilts his head in question but lets Eggsy continue. “You can’t just leave in the morning and have him take over like you’re changing shifts at McDonald’s. Can’t work like that.”

“I understand.”

“So I want him here. For my edging. And yes, before you ask, I am sure about this. I want him to watch.”

Harry all but leaps at him, drawing him into a sloppy open-mouthed kiss. When he pulls away, he reaches back for his glasses and sets off the message.

“Won’t be long.” Harry leans in for another kiss, this one slower, more deliberate. “Do you want to get ready?”

“Just give me a moment, yeah?”

“Of course. I’ll leave you alone. Just open the door when you’re ready.”

“Thank you, Harry.”

Harry gets up and slips into his silken bathrobe, his yet again half-hard cock tenting the fabric in the most delicious fashion. 

It takes a lot of Eggsy’s willpower not to lick his lips and reach for his own erection. He forces himself to focus. 

Merlin is going to be here in a few minutes (how he has missed that his handler is actually living within walking distance is a discussion for another day) and doesn’t want his anxiety to show.

Yes, he wants this. Yes, he is sure about it. And quite frankly, just the thought of Merlin being in charge of him for a few days, makes him even hornier. But that doesn't mean that isn’t nervous about it, too. It’s a new step in their relationship, one Eggsy hadn’t even considered taking. He had suspected certain things about Merlin’s and Harry’s history but he had never thought he might fit into it at some point, and even less in his particular way. But he wants to explore it, wants to know more about it, learn a thing or two about Harry, Merlin and himself in the process.

When he had agreed to give this whole thing a try, he had been exhilarated by the concept. Soon enough he had realized what it meant to him and he wanted to continue it. And now they are taking another step down that road and he means to face it head on.

So Eggsy goes to the ensuite and washes up quickly. When he returns to the bedroom, he hears the doorbell downstairs and a chill runs down his spine. Quickly, he straightens the bedspread - he catches himself shaking his head at the fuss that he makes - then opens the door like Harry told him to. He reaches for Harry’s discarded tie, then positions himself on the bed and ties the silken cloth around his eyes. Laying down on the mattress he waits.

He listens to the hushed conversation downstairs, to a muffled laugh, then footsteps on the stairs, the slight creak of the second step. A hush of air wisps over Eggsy’s body when the bedroom door is fully opened. The silence that follows is heavy with anticipation and Eggsy’s heartbeat quickens.

“Beautiful.” That’s Merlin’s voice and Eggsy sucks in a breath. He doesn’t register that Merlin sounds a little too tinny and echoey. 

“Quite right.” Harry says. His tone is thick with appreciation and Eggsy can’t help a little smile. “Eggsy, when Merlin and I prepared for this upcoming mission, I already informed him off my idea to have him take over. Would you like to tell him what you have decided?” It’s Harry’s very formal voice, the voice that gets him just about anything from Eggsy.

“I want it, Sir-” quickly Eggsy corrects himself “-Sirs.” 

“I’m glad to hear that, Eggsy. Thank you,” Merlin says.

“Would you like to repeat your rules?” Harry asks.

Eggsy licks his lips. “I’m not allowed to touch myself. I’m not allowed to come. If I want to come, I need to ask permission. Doesn’t mean, I’ll get it.”

“Very well. Do you think we can begin now?”

“Yes, Sirs.” Eggsy’s voice is shaking with anxiety and the tiniest hint of fear. 

The bed dips on one side and Harry’s hand slides over Eggsy’s chest. He doesn’t need to see it to know Harry’s touch. Without much preamble that touch become a loose, lubed-up grip around Eggsy’s cock. “Do you think you can handle eight edges tonight?”

“Yes, Sir.”

The first one doesn’t take long. The thrill of this whole situation is enough to get Eggsy there with a few hurried strokes. It’s a little embarrassing how quickly he needs to ask for Harry for stop.

“Deep breaths, Eggsy,” Harry instructs. “Are you ready?”

Eggsy nods jerkingly, bracing himself for another edge.

He takes the next six in stride although it gets tougher and tougher every time. Harry takes him right there to the point where it would take only one more stroke and Eggsy would be gone. 

They have practiced this, even though that sounds awfully clinical. Eggsy has learned to listen to his body, to the little tell-tale signs, and together they have pushed his limit further and further. At first, even before denial has officially become a thing between them, he has tapped out a lot earlier, and now he manages to go almost all the way to orgasm without falling over the edge.

Eggsy knows Harry is proud of his accomplishment and he can’t deny he rather enjoys the feeling, too, knowing he can control his body like this. It’s nothing he has ever sincerely dabbled with before but now that he can do it, he wants to be even better at it. For himself and for Harry. 

And now for Merlin, too. It’s an extra thrill to have someone else there, watching him. He feels the other man’s eyes on him. From what Eggsy can sense, he must stand somewhere to his left by the foot of the bed and he hasn’t moved since he has entered the room. 

“One more, Eggsy. Can you take it?” Harry asks just as Eggsy is trying to catch his breath after the seventh edge.

“Yes, Sir. I can take it.”

Harry takes his time with this one, draws it out with slow strokes. He knows full well that Eggsy prefers the quick and dirty ones. The faster Harry does it, the faster it’s over and Eggsy can focus on something other than he cock and the release he won’t get.

The pressure builds deep in his core, racing to the surface with each of Harry’s strokes. Eggsy’s hands claw into the bedspread and his hips buck up into Harry’s fist. Sometimes he wishes he was tied up again, leaving him immobile and unable to seek friction on his own. It’s easier that way, when he hands off more of his control.

“Going to come, Sir.” The words come easily, well-rehearsed.

“Don’t.”

“Please, Sir… going…”

“No.” Harry withdraws his hand and it makes the most obscene sound, wet and sloppy with lube and precome.

Eggsy strains up, bucking up into thin air and he’s fighting his body’s need for release. The arousal buzzes along his nerves and the blood rushes in his ears, deafening him to Harry’s soothing words.

When he comes down again, Harry’s hand rests on his stomach, his fingers drawing a slow pattern there.

“You did very good, Eggsy.”

To Eggsy’s surprise, those words come from Merlin and they make him almost edge again, precome spilling in a thick spurt from his cock.

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Do you think we can remove the blindfold now?” Harry asks, his fingers tracing the line of Eggsy’s jaw.

“Yes, please.” It’s Eggsy himself who pulls off the tie. He doesn’t open his eyes right away but pushes himself into a sitting position before he looks up.

They’re alone in the bedroom.

“Wha…,” Eggsy starts but Harry holds up a hand to shush him.

“He’s downstairs,” he explains, tapping against the frame of his glasses. “He’s seen it all, though.” Harry gets off the bed and goes to retrieve a washcloth to clean Eggsy up. “Would you like to get dressed first?”

Eggsy swallows, stills trying to wrap his head around the situation. He really should get his spy senses checked when he can’t even tell they’ve been alone this whole time and Merlin’s voice had been coming from the speaker in the little radio on Harry’s bedside cabinet.

“Robe’s fine,” Eggsy says as he gets up. 

Clad in his silken robe that really doesn't do a lot to cover his body, he pads down the stairs, trailing Harry a little hesitantly.

“Good evening, Eggsy,” Merlin says. He has turned around where he stands by one of the windows.

“Good evening-” Eggsy licks his lip “-Sir.”

It does feel awkward to see Merlin there but not as awkward as Eggsy would have expected. He won’t go as far as calling it a ‘missing piece’ but something about it feels right. How Merlin stands there with his hands crossed behind his back like he usually does. Instead of his woolen sweater he’s only wearing a white shirt, crisp and pressed as the ones Harry usually wears, and Eggsy can make out the solid muscle the man is hiding underneath the fabric. 

It’s the look on his face, though, that puts Eggsy at ease. The warm smile, the admiration in his eyes with a glint of amusement. It’s the same look he gets from Harry.

“I suppose you’re wondering why I didn’t join you in person just now,” Merlin says. “While I do appreciate the offer, I felt you weren’t quite ready for an actual audience yet.”

Eggsy shrugs. “Felt like you were there, though.”

Merlin nods. “I have to thank you for letting me be part of this. Both of you.”

A bit of a strained silence falls between the three of them that Eggsy breaks when he gets antsy.

“So since neither of you is going to ask, yes I’m still sure.” That gets Eggsy a bemused chuckle from both men. “If you still want me, that is?” That goes to Merlin.

Merlin nods and makes it almost look like a bow. “Of course. It would be my pleasure.”

“I suggest Eggsy stays with you while I’m gone,” Harry says. “It might be easier on all parties.”

“That is fine by me.” Merlin looks at Eggsy who nods in agreement. “Would you like me to pick you up here? We have an intel briefing at 10 tomorrow but you’ll have the rest of the day off to pack up a few things.”

“Sounds good,” Eggsy agrees. 

“Alright, then you’ll have to excuse me. It’s been a while since I’ve had company over.”

“What, need to hide your porn?” Eggsy can’t help it. The adrenaline has lowered his inhibitions and the words are out of his mouth sooner than he can think them.

“Eggsy…”

“Sorry, Sirs.”

Merlin fights a smile. “I will see you both tomorrow, then.”

He makes his way to the door but not without an appreciative nod in Eggsy’s direction and not without putting a hand on Harry’s shoulder to give it light squeeze.

“You’re amazing, Eggsy,” Harry says as soon as the front door falls shut. “I’m very proud of you. And I’m very happy you agreed to this. It would have been a shame to end this session early.”

“Yeah, tell that to my prick after eight edges.” Eggsy leans in kiss Harry, slow and deliberate. He grabs the lapels of Harry’s robe and maneuvers him onto the sofa, sliding into his lap. He rotates his hips against Harry’s, grinning deviously. “What do you say? Care for a farewell present?”

“How can I say no to that?”

 

*

Eggsy wakes up to an empty bed. It doesn't come unexpected even though he hates it. The reasons are never pleasant, either Harry has work way too early in the morning or one of his migraines has raised him. Eggsy likes the work option better.

There's a handwritten note waiting for him on his nightstand.

"Eggsy,  
I didn't mean to wake you when you were getting much deserved rest. I will be in touch as soon as I can. And no, I will not get an autograph from the Princess.  
Be good for me while I'm gone. Shame I can't be with you to guide you through the next few days but as you know you'll be in capable hands.  
I love you,  
Harry"

In response Eggsy sends him a kissy face emoji on their private phone. He knows Harry hates those.

Grinning a little stupidly to himself, he gets in the shower. He's careful to avoid his cock - it's almost constantly half-hard so that part is a little tricky - even while he trims around his base. He doesn't need a cut but it seems appropriate to groom a bit before seeing his new... well, interim... Master.

When he steps out of the shower, Harry has sent him a middle finger emoji, along with: "Be good. I will check. I love you."

Instantly, Eggsy is fully hard. How Harry does it even when he's not even in the same country is beyond Eggsy but all it takes is a word or a gesture and he is willing, ready and able.

Going through his breathing exercise, he manages to calm down again before he gets dressed. Kingsman suits are not very forgiving then it comes to erections (he might to bring this up at some point) and he can't sport a tent during an intel briefing.

 

*

The briefing isn't as awkward as Eggsy had thought it would be. If he didn't know any better, he wouldn't suspect the things Merlin had been witness to last night.

His handler is cool, smooth even, talking them through their case in which Eggsy will only be a backup. There are no lewd smiles or winks or anything improper which - in a strange way - feels even more inappropriate than if he would outright acknowledge the fact that he’d seen Harry stroke his cock last night and liked it, too.

It’s like Merlin is in on something now, something that is just between the three of them. Everybody had known from the start that Eggsy and Harry were… lovers, a couple, fucking on every available surface, you name it. Nobody knew that Merlin was now a part of it. Maybe he had always been in a way but now it was about to become official, even if only for a few days.

That fact alone turns Eggsy on like nothing else.

“Agent Galahad, a word?” Merlin says at the end of the meeting and Eggsy’s hair stands on end.

“Of course, Sir,” comes his reply immediately which gets him a weird look from Roxy as she files out of the room with the other agents. Maybe he needs to tell her at some point.

“How are you doing this morning?” Merlin asks when they’re alone.

“Good, Sir. Can’t complain.”

“That’s good to hear, Eggsy. We are still agreed on our arrangement?”

“Yes, Sir. I’ve still got to check in with Bors about the new obstacle course but then I can head straight home.”

Merlin nods. “There’s no need to rush. I will pick you up at 8?”

“Sounds good.”

"Be presentable, please."

Eggsy nods curtly. "Of course, Sir.”

"You're dismissed."

 

*

At home, Eggsy packs a few things, changes of clothes, toiletries, a paperback he has already started three times.

There's still plenty of time so he showers again just to be safe and changes into another polo shirt, one that hugs his frame a little tighter in the right places. Merlin might appreciate it if he dresses up a little.

After that he lounges in front of the TV, aimlessly flipping through the channels until he stops at a home makeover show. While the host goes on about fabrics and textures, Eggsy takes out his tablet computer and draws up a file Bors has sent him. It's a 3D rendering of the obstacle course they’re building but which still needs a few touch-ups.

Eggsy fiddles with the program until there's a short knock on the door.

"I'll be right there," he answers, switches off the TV and stashes the tablet into his bag.

"Good evening, Sir," he says as he opens the door to the waiting Merlin.

"There's no need to be so formal yet. We'll get to that soon enough. Are you all set?"

"Yes. Was like packing for the weirdest sleepover ever." Eggsy slings the bag over his shoulder.

"I can imagine. Let's go, then."

 

*

Merlin owns a townhouse in Kensington.

A townhouse.

In Kensington.

It takes Eggsy a moment to wrap his head around it as he steps across the threshold.

It's bigger than Harry's house, less cramped and crooked, but it still inhabits the same kind of coziness. It has a cleanness to it but doesn't feel sterile. Somehow it's very... Merlin.

"Are you filthy rich?" Eggsy can't help the question.

"All Kingsman agents are comfortable. Some of us have expensive hobbies like collecting rare butterflies. Others manage to hold their money together."

"So you are?"

Merlin all but scoff. "Of course I am."

"Nice."

"It is. Let me take your bag. The master bedroom is on the first, the guestrooms are on the second floor. Kitchen and dining area are downstairs. The living room is to your right.," Merlin explains. "Please wait for me in there. You might want to undress until I get back."

Eggsy swallows. That was fast. "Yes, Sir."

Merlin heads for the stairs, leaving Eggsy in the hall. As the other man’s steps recede up the steps, Eggsy slowly makes his way into the living room. Or area, really, since the two rooms are connected by open sliding doors, offering plenty of space for company Merlin probably doesn’t have. Each room holds comfortable looking furniture, a mixture of leather and other fabrics that looks way too inviting. A TV set is mounted above a fireplace but Eggsy has the hardest time picturing Merlin watching Top Gear.

Slowly, Eggsy starts undressing. He’s never had problems with his body and yet he feels a little weird, standing in the middle of Merlin’s living room, stripping out of his clothes. He folds them neatly and places them on one of the armchairs.

Naked, he squares his shoulders, straightens his spine, and he crosses his hands in the small of his back, something he can’t quite shake off even though his Sandhurst days are long gone. He has his back turned to the door and waits. 

He doesn’t know how much time passes before Merlin returns. A floorboard outside the door gives him away and Eggsy steals himself as Merlin enters.

“Thank you for doing as I asked, Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice his heavy with appreciation.

“Of course, Sir.” Eggsy shivers when soft fabric slides around his shoulders. He looks down to see it’s a burgundy colored bathrobe. “What…”

“Cover yourself, please.”

“I don’t understand…” Eggsy dares to cast a glance over his shoulder as he struggles into the bathrobe, tying the belt into a sloppy bow.

“Care for a drink?”

“Uhm, yes, please. Anything’s fine.”

From the corner of his eyes, Eggsy watches Merlin fetch them drinks, whiskey from what he can tell. 

“Please, do sit down, Eggsy.”

Eggsy does and accepts the drink, carefully arranging the robe around himself. “I’m sorry, I don’t…”

“It was... a test if you wish to call it that, Eggsy.,” Merlin explains. “I know you’ve said multiple times that you want this and that you trust me but I needed to make sure. For both our sakes.”

Eggsy takes a sip from his drink. It tastes heavy on his tongue. “So you don’t trust me to trust you, is that it?”

“Eggsy, what I mean is that we both need to understand what this is to the other. I don’t know if you’ve ever talked about this with Harry but since you and I are not… a couple… we do need to talk about it.”

“Can I… before you say anything, can I cut in?” Merlin motions for him to continue. “With Harry, I feel safe. Like I have with no one else. What we do, the things he makes me do, what I do for him… I like to please him. And not just... in bed. That’s what I enjoy most about this. Besides… it’s bloody hot.” He takes another sip and the whiskey is starting to grow on him. “So… that’s what I want. To be safe. And I feel like I will be.”

“I agree. I’m glad we’re on the same page,” Merlin replies. “I hope I can give you the same experience.”

“You already did.” Eggsy tugs at the lapel of his robe.

“Very good.” Merlin holds out his glass and Eggsy clinks his against it.

“So I have a question,” Eggsy says after they’ve both taken a sip. “You and Harry… what do you… I mean…”

Merlin tries to fight a grin. “I knew you’d ask that. The answer is not that easy. We both… like to give and receive.”

“So you’re switches.”

“If you need to call it that, yes.”

“And Harry… what does he… like to receive?” Eggsy blushes at his own words.

“Isn’t that a question you should ask Harry?

“Come on… it’s way juicier like this.” Eggsy slumps back into the couch which feels heavenly comfortable. “What’s he into?”

Merlin ponders that for a moment. "Aside the obvious-" He pauses as if to say 'yes, we're fucking our brains out'. "-I discipline him."

"'scuse me? You what?"

"He gets the belt."

Eggsy doesn't know what to say to that. Instead he takes another sip. He hasn't expected that. It opens a new side to Harry - and Merlin - he has never considered even if he has considered everything else.

"So you're... into pain, then?" Eggsy's mouth feels a little dry.

"By no means. Well, I'm not a sadist if that's what you're asking. I’m not doing it for the sake of inflicting pain. There's numerous ways and reasons for a spanking. On both sides." Seeing Eggsy's unease, Merlin smiles mildly. "If you're interested, we can talk about it."

“Been around that block enough for a lifetime, so… thanks but no thanks.”

“I understand. And you needn't be afraid. As with anything else, we will do nothing you don't consent to.” There’s that steady patience in Merlin’s voice that puts Eggsy at ease. “Do you have any other other limits I need to know about?”

“I.. don’t know. I never really thought about it.”

“Please do. If you need to, write them down.”

“Yes, Sir.” 

“Now…” Merlin downs the remainder of his drink. “One of my rules is to never engage in a session on a drink. That’s very important to me. However-” He pauses for the effect. “-I believe for this one we can make an exception. It’s nine edges today, isn’t it?”

Eggsy clears his throat. “Yes, it is.” He loosens the belt of his bathroom, not yet opening the garment. “How are we…”

“You’re going to do them yourself. Harry has been controlling you this far but I’d like you to learn how to do it yourself. Learn to hold back, to stop when you need to. Can you do that?”

Eggsy isn’t sure. He has only tried to edge himself once and he hadn’t been able to hold back. The temptation had just been too strong. He’d given in to the sensation all too gladly, spilling himself over his hand after only a few pathetic strokes.

“I can try.”

“Can you do it?” There’s a change in Merlin’s tone, a strictness that wasn’t there before. A strictness that speaks to Eggsy in more ways than one.

Eggsy straightens in his seat, bowing his head just a little. “Yes, Sir. I can.”

“Good. You’ll find a small tube of lube in the pocket of your robe.”

Eggsy can’t help the grin. “Very convenient, Sir.”

Merlin motions for him to go on as he gets up and refreshes his drink. He settles down again in the armchair perpendicular to the couch Eggsy is sitting on.

Eggsy lets the robe fall open and spreads his knees. Merlin has seen him naked before, for business and for pleasure, so this doesn’t feel as awkward as it could. The whiskey helps. 

He is still half hard, trickles of precome making the inside of his thigh sticky. He dribbles a bit of lube into his palm, warms it up between his fingers, before wrapping his hand around his cock.

“Bloody hell,” he exclaims as the sensation threatens to overwhelm him right away..

“Count them out for me,” Merlin instructs.

Eggsy reaches ‘one’ quickly. A few hurried strokes and he’s there. Or as close to it as he dares to go before he pulls his hand back, leaving his cock pulsing against his stomach. ‘Two’ and ‘three’ are no better, leaving him high-strung but not at his limit yet. 

Of course, Merlin notices his hesitation in the last second. “You can go closer, Eggsy. I’ve seen you do it.”

For ‘four’ and ‘five’ Eggsy pushes himself, adds a few more strokes that almost drive him over the edge. ‘Six’ is particularly close and it takes a lot of Eggsy’s willpower not to go on, not to give in and finally get release.

‘Seven’ has him writhing on the couch, fingers digging aimless into the smooth leather. He begs to be allowed to stop but doesn’t get an answer.

When he counts ‘eight’ thick ropes of precome spill over his fingers, creating quite a mess. Just one more stroke and he’d be… He pulls his hand back with an obscenely wet sound.

“Fuck, I can’t… “

“Yes, you can,” Merlin corrects him. “Just one more.”

Blood rushes in his ears when Eggsy counts ‘nine’. He’s raw and open, his skin slick with sweat and lube and precome and he wants to add more to it, break his promise and finally come. But he’s stronger than that, his need to please Harry and Merlin is stronger than the temptation. A guttural sound escapes his throat as he lets the first throes of a sense-splitting orgasm wash over him without teetering over the edge.

“Thank you, Sir.” Eggsy’s voice is barely more than a hoarse whisper, still heavy with desire and need.

“You did good, Eggsy. That was beautiful.”

Eggsy nods weakly. He casts a glance over to Merlin from under hooded eyes. Even if he has enjoyed Eggsy’s little performance, Merlin doesn’t show any sign of it. He isn’t hard and somewhere, Eggsy finds that irritating but he doesn’t pay more attention to it. He’s still too far gone for that.

“That will be all for tonight. There’s a shower in the bathroom as you go upstairs. Or take a bath.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Merlin rises and puts a hand on his shoulder. “You can be proud of yourself.”

Again, Eggsy only nods, draping the robe back over himself. He groans as he gets up as well, his legs not really responding to his mind yet. 

“Breakfast is at six if you’d like to eat something.”

“Thanks. Already famished, to be honest.”

Merlin smiles at that. “Kitchen is always open. Have a good night, Eggsy.”

“You, too.”

When he’s alone in the vast space of the living room, Eggsy knows what he needs to put on top of his list.

 

*

“I want affection,” Eggsy blurts as he opens the door to Merlin’s bedroom without waiting to be called in. He finds the other man half naked and already in bed but still sitting up, a book in his lap. 

“I beg your pardon?”

“That’s what I want. Top of the list. I want affection. I can’t just do the ‘yes, Sir’, ‘no, Sir’. I need… more.”

Merlin puts the book down. “Can you explain yourself?”

“I… I know we’re not… like me and Harry. And I know this is a bit weird but… I need more than what we just did. I get there was a lesson but I also want... “

“Affection.”

“Yes. I want you to touch me. And I’d like to touch you if you’d let me. That’s what this is to me. That’s what I need. Intimacy.” Eggsy huffs out a breath as if he’s been running a marathon rather than a long cold shower. “And I want to sleep here.” He gestures at the empty side of Merlin’s bed.

“Good,” is the man’s short reply.

“For real?”

“You’re honest about your needs,” Merlin says as if it explains everything. He pulls the bedspread aside. “But you’re gone if you hog the covers.”

“Not a problem, guv. I’m not Harry.”

 

*

 

Eggsy wakes up curled against Merlin's back. It's a solid back, strong and lean muscles, his skin not as pale as Eggsy would have guessed.

Still a little lost in slumber, Eggsy rolls his hips, his semi-erect cock (or still erect - that's a hen vs. egg type of question) slotting almost perfectly against the curve of Merlin's thigh.

"I should put you over my knee for that," comes a gravely mumble from Merlin.

Eggsy huffs a little laugh against his shoulder blade. "Sorry, Sir."

"Is that what you meant by affection, then?" Merlin rolls on his back, pushing Eggsy off of him. "Dry humping me like a teenager?"

"Among other things," Eggsy replies cheekily. "Things like..." He reaches out a hand and slides it down Merlin's stomach to the waistband of his underpants. His fingers already brush the hem of them when Merlin holds him back.

"Am I not... allowed?" Heat rushes into Eggsy's face.

"You’re very much allowed. In fact I like that you're taking the initiative." Merlin let's go of his hand. "But you'll find that I'm not allowed."

Eggsy's eyes widen when his fingers brush over metal, over a tiny padlock. "Is that a cage?"

"It is."

"Can I see?"

Eggsy’s palms are a little sweaty and he’s glad Merlin pulls the blanket aside and tugs his underpants down himself. 

The cage is beautiful. It’s stainless steel, rings circling the shaft until they close in an x-shape around the tip. Another ring goes around the base, a padlock holds everything in place. 

“Wow, that is…” Eggsy’s mouth waters and he hardens fully. “But how’s that work? With you being…”

Merlin smiles at his clumsy question. Or the lack thereof. “Being dominant doesn’t require the use of my cock.”

“‘S more fun, though.”

“Maybe, yes. I know this might seem counter-intuitive but you’ll learn that domination is more in the mind than in the flesh.”

Eggsy blushes. “Sounds like something Harry would say.”

“And he would be right.”

Eggsy fall back on the pillow with a bit of a frustrated groan. “I must seem really stupid to you.”

Merlin covers himself again and sits up, fixing a curious gaze on Eggsy. “Why would you say that?”

“‘cause I ask all these question. And I don’t know what my limits are. And…”

Merlin cuts him off. “You needn’t worry about that. Asking questions means you want to learn. And the more you learn about your desires, the more you’ll be able to let go and enjoy it.” He nods down his body. “That’s also part of the reason why I’m wearing it. So I can focus on teaching you how to explore yourself.”

Eggsy’s blush deepens but he can’t keep his lips from curving into a cheeky smile. “And the other part?”

Merlin hesitates for a moment but then matches Eggsy’s expression. “When me and Harry got together in Havana, we fucked our brains out,” he explains dryly. “Couldn’t get enough of each other afterwards. When I became his handler and watched him all day, it was… bloody distracting. So I caged myself so I could focus on the job.”

Eggsy bursts into laughter. He laughs so hard, tears stream down his cheeks and he holds his stomach. 

“So this is funny to you?”

Eggsy shakes his head, fighting down another fit of laughter. “No, guv. Sounded just so bloody pathetic.”

“And it probably is.” Merlin doesn’t try to hide a grin of his own. “What I meant to say is, I find it liberating. It’s nothing I do _to_ me but something I do _for_ me. It’s a mental challenge as much as a physical one, something I feel is quite empowering even if it seems like it’s taking something away.” He pauses for a moment. “And also... I think it’s bloody gorgeous.”

Eggsy looks at him a little dumbstruck and unsure what to say.

“Now-” Merlin continues “-you might want to get up and put the kettle on so we can have breakfast.” Merlin gesture for the door. “And start on that list.”

Eggsy is out of the bed before Merlin finishes the sentence. “Yes, Sir. Will do.”

 

*

“So… hard limits first, right?”

Eggsy has made a list. Much to Merlin’s annoyance he’s written it down on Kingsman stationery. But he wouldn’t be a super spy if he didn’t destroy the sheet underneath the one he had written on to avoid someone deciphering the impressions of his pen.

They’re back in Merlin’s living room later that day after exhausting hours on the new obstacle course.

“No lasting damage. So no scars or anything. Figured I get beaten up enough on the job so I don’t want that.”

Merlin nods. “Agreed.”

“And no knives or needles or any of that torture shit. No blood, no-” Eggsy clears his throat. “-body fluids except for… you know.”

“Also agreed.”

“Right… soft limits…”

“Don’t you want to add physical discipline to the hard ones?” Merlin asks, brows going up.

“Actually...well, I don’t know yet. Guess I want to mark it down at as a maybe.” Eggsy shrugs. “I’ve been roughed up a lot. Don’t see any upside to that. But.. I want to learn.”

For a long moment, Merlin regards him steadily. “And I’d be happy to teach you.”

“I know. So.. soft limits… I didn’t really put any down ‘cause.. I want to explore that. I mean… Harry’s tied me up and we do the denial and the edging… he made me deep-throat him… It’s probably pretty vanilla but.. I want to explore. With the both of you.”

“I appreciate that.”

“I… wrote something else down. My… requirements?”

“Very good.”

Eggsy hesitates for a moment, going over his notes. “Like I said, I want affection. I’m no slave or something. If I do something wrong, you gotta tell me. Punish me if you need to. But also tell me when I do something right. I like that.”

“Of course. Anything else?”

“No, Sir.”

"We've got that settled then." Merlin straightens in his seat, looking very business all of a sudden. "I have a few requirements of my own. Like I told you yesterday, no session while drunk or drugged."

"I understand."

"You need to follow my orders but you also need to tell me if you're at all uncomfortable, mentally and physically. Be honest with me. That pleases me more than you saying yes to everything."

"I can do that."

"I don't know if you and Harry have ever talked about this but... The way I see it, you have the power. Even if you're on your knees begging to come. I only have as much reign as you allow me to have. It is my... duty if you like... to protect you. Even from yourself if need be."

Eggsy regards him for a long moment. Without comment, he stands and walks over to where Merlin is sitting. He leans into Merlin, forces him back against the cushions, and kisses him.

A surprised gasp escapes Merlin’s mouth before Eggsy seals it with his.

It's a slow kiss, lips barely touching, hardly leaving a taste. And yet it's enough to set something motion inside of Eggsy.

The hair in the back of his neck stands on end and excitement thrums along his nerves. He leans further into it, his tongue teasing against Merlin's lips which still feel a little stiff against his.

"Been a while, hasn't it?" Eggsy murmurs, never fully breaking the contact.

"With someone I like," Merlin clarifies, his voice heavy.

His hands go up and he cups Eggsy's face, pulling him in. He takes over then and Eggsy lets him, lets in that deliciously demanding tongue, lets teeth nip at his lips.

Eggsy breaks the kiss for as long as he dares - not very long - and clambers into Merlin's lap. "Christ, guv, now we're talking." He's on him within a second, hips grinding down against Merlin’s.

"What are you doing?" Merlin asks, pushing Eggsy an arm's length away. His eyes are dark with heat, his lips red and swollen.

"Executing my power." Eggsy rolls his hips again, a shudder going through his entire body.

"Don't have much power over _this_ , do you?" Merlin glances down at the prominent erection in Eggsy's pants.

"It's been ten days," Eggsy all but whines. He rolls his hips once more, seeking friction.

"Not an excuse."

“How do you do it, then? Do you ever…” Eggsy can’t say it, can hardly think it. It’s brushing too close to his high-strung needs and he’s afraid it might actually take him a step too close to the edge even if he hasn’t even touched himself.

Merlin regards him for a moment. A moment that almost makes Eggsy regret the question. “I can show you.”

Eggsy swallows, once again a little scared of his own courage. “Please.”

“I’ll contact Harry, tell him about this slight change of plans.”

“Then let’s better hope the Prince isn’t listening in.”

Merlin fights back an amused smile. “He might actually learn a thing or two.”

Eggsy kisses him again, pushes against him in all the right places. 

He has never given kissing Merlin much thought before. Even when Harry had suggested Merlin to take over, kissing, even making out on the sofa, had never crossed Eggsy’s mind. He couldn’t even say why. 

Maybe it was a trust thing. Of course he trusted Merlin but that didn’t mean he would want to stick his tongue down that man’s throat. But then he’d given that little speech about Eggsy being the one holding the power and that had changed something for him. He couldn’t really describe it but he knew then that he could give himself to him in more ways than just jerking off on his couch. He could trust him as much as he could trust Harry. With all of this. With everything.

“Stop,” Merlin says as he breaks them apart. He doesn’t look like he wants to stop. “Please wait upstairs for me.”

It takes Eggsy a moment to catch his bearings before he replies. “Yes, Sir.”

 

*

This time he doesn’t undress while he waits. 

Merlin hasn’t said that he should and Eggsy still isn’t sure where they are on this matter. Instead he stands by the window with his back turned to the door, wrists crossed in the small of his back. It’s a position he’s comfortable with, one he can relax in. It’s the first position Harry had him assume and it has become Eggsy’s fallback for these kinds of situations. 

“You want to know how I do it? How I relieve the pressure?” 

Eggsy straightens when Merlin addresses him. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Look at me, please-” Eggsy turns around to him. “-I’m going to require a lot of your focus but when we’re done the rest of your denial will be easier. Am I understood?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Get undressed, please.”

Eggsy clears his throat. “Can you do it, please? Help me undress? I’d like you to touch me.”

A mild smile plays around Merlin’s lips. “Of course.”

Merlin’s hands are warm and smooth but Eggsy knows they’re deadly, too. He knows how steady those strong fingers are when wrapped around the trigger of a machine gun. With the same precision they now slip underneath the hem of Eggsy’s t-shirt and pull it up and over his hand. On their way down, they skim over Eggsy’s nipples, eliciting a barely withheld moan. 

“I like how responsive you are,” Merlin says, letting an appreciative look run down Eggsy’s naked chest. “Just one small touch… Harry has taught you well.”

“Nothing he had to do,” Eggsy replies, blushing a little, both due to the compliment but also due what it does to him. Which is making him rock hard.

Merlin goes for his belt, opens it and then the fly of Eggsy’s jeans. He takes his sweet times with it, popping each button with an excruciatingly slow pace.

“Please, Sir…,” Eggsy whimpers impatiently

“Not your demands to make, Eggsy.” Without a warning, Merlin reaches into Eggsy’s tight boxer and wraps his fingers around his cock. For a second, the world stops spinning, one more barrier between them finally breached. “I need you to focus.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”

Merlin brings him quickly to the edge and Eggsy has to tap out against Merlin's arm for him to stop the slow strokes.

"Now that I've got your attention-" Merlin gestures with two fingers to where he has spread a towel over the foot of the bed. "-over there, please."

Eggsy follows the assigned direction. "On my back?"

"Do you know what this means?" Merlin makes another gesture, four fingers spread, pointing down.

"No, Sir."

"Then that's a lesson for another day. Something Harry might be interested in, too.” With one hand in the small of Eggsy’s back, he gives him a slight nudge. “On all fours, face down.”

The hand on his back stays as Eggsy gets into position. He tries not to push against it too much, not seek the contact so blatantly. But he likes the touch, the anchoring consistency of it. 

He kneels on the bed first, then leans down on his elbows. His back gives a bit of crack as he arches his spine and sticks his arse out. Ignoring the vulnerability he feels isn’t easy but it’s the slow circling of Merlin’s fingers against his skin that puts him at ease.

“You’re doing great, Eggsy. Can I proceed?” Merlin asks, his voice gentle and caring.

“Yes, Sir,” Eggsy says, resting his forehead on his arm, glancing back between his legs. It’s a ridiculous sight, really, seeing his cock hang stiff and proud, a drop of precome glistening at the tip.

“You asked to be touched and I will. Not all of it will be comfortable but none of it is to hurt you. If you want me to stop, use your safeword.”

“My safeword is brogues, Sir.”

“Good boy.”

Merlin withdraws his hand and Eggsy all but whimpers at the loss of touch. From his skewed perspective, he watches Merlin walk to the bedside table on his side and retrieve a tube of lube. He puts it down next to Eggsy’s knee, then positions himself behind him.

Eggsy’s fingers curl into the bedspread when Merlin’s hands close over his arse, kneading his cheeks with soft pressure. He feels being spread open, his hole exposed and on his body’s own accord, he pushes into the touch.

“Look how eager you are,” Merlin says and the praise makes Eggsy’s cock twitch. 

Merlin continues his slow preparation, spreads Eggsy’s cheeks carefully, fingers zeroing in on his hole without touching. Right before he gets there, Merlin reaches for the lube and squirts a trickle of it down Eggsy’s crack. It’s too cool against his skin and Eggsy shivers, barely biting back a moan.

“Try to relax now.” Merlin puts a finger a against his hole and Eggsy tenses up. “Deep breath, Eggsy.”

Eggsy does, exhaling slowly through his mouth. The air hitches in his throat when he feels the tip of Merlin’s finger breech his body. He arches his back, pressing an open-mouthed mewl against his arm. He’s used to the feeling and yet it feels new every time. 

“That’s it.” Merlin runs his free hand over his arse, pulling him open while pushing forward. “Open up for me.”

Eggsy tries to concentrate on that, to breath out whenever Merlin pushes forward until he sinks in over the second knuckle. He stays his motion, his fist pressed against Eggsy’s perineum, before he slowly inches out against. The second thrust is faster, more smoothly, sinking in just a little bit further. The third goes further still and brushes just the edge of Eggsy’s prostate.

Eggsy lets out half mewl, half moan, pushing back against Merlin’s hand, a quiver running through his legs. 

“You can take one more, can’t you?” Merlin asks and it sounds a bit rhetorical. 

Eggsy answers anyway. “Yes, Sir. Please…”

The second finger hurts. Not a lot but the width lets itself be known with a slow burn. It’s been almost two weeks since Eggsy had anything but his own finger up his arse - and that only briefly - so it takes him a few more deep breaths to gets used to it.

Merlin opens up him slowly, lets him adjust to the width of his fingers before pushing forward until he’s fully buried inside him. He gives Eggsy a few breaths before he starts scissoring, stretching Eggsy even further. 

“You’re so beautifully tight, Eggsy. It feels amazing.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy stammers. He tries not to realize too much how amazing it does feel but he can’t take his eyes off the trail of precome dripping from his slit. He wants to come. Badly. He’s not quite there yet but the way Merlin is going, he might not take that long.

“I need you to concentrate now.” Without preamble, Merlin pressed down on his prostate and Eggsy almost explodes. “You’ll want to come and you’re going to tell me when you get close.”

“Yes, Sir. Already….. am…,” Eggsy presses through grit teeth.

“Very good. But you’re going to take some more. We’re going to relieve some of that pressure you’re feeling.” In slow circles Merlin brushes over Eggsy’s prostate, his fingers pressing down gently to give just the right amount of friction.

Eggsy feels himself harden even more and he fights the urge to roll his hips to seek more. “Close, Sir…”

“You can go closer,” Merlin instructs. “You can do this.”

Eggsy nods shakily, more to reassure himself than Merlin. He has never gotten a prostate massage before, at least not as anything more than foreplay, and he has not been ready for this kind of intensity. If this is how he’s supposed to relieve the pressure, he’s not quite sure he still wants it.

With every slow rotation of Merlin’s fingers, Eggsy is getting closer and closer, rushing towards that very tempting point of no return. He flexes his stomach, trying to get that tiny of bit of extra friction for his neglected cock but it’s not enough. He’s skirting the edge and all it would take is one stroke.

“Can’t….please, Sir, stop… I’m going…”

Merlin stills his motions, conveniently leaving his fingers against Eggsy’s prostate. “Don’t come.” He soothes a hand over the small of Eggsy’s back. “Breath through it. Tell me when you’re ready.”

Eggsy isn’t sure if he’s ready but he nods anyway after a few long, deep breaths. He is still this close when Merlin proceeds his ministrations, his circles accelerating by a fraction. 

This goes on for what feels like hours. After the third edge Eggsy starts to float. He can’t quite recall what his body feels like without the intense stimulation, without being held on the edge, his orgasm just one gentle push away.

It hurts and doesn’t at the same time. He wants it to stop and begs for more on the same breath.

Merlin talks him through it all, sooths him, urges him on to take more and give more. He praises his eagerness, the ways his body responds to this new sensation. He turns Eggsy into a pleading mess and from the tone of his voice, Merlin loves every minutes of it.

From under hooded eyes, Eggsy watches a ridiculously thick rivulet of precome pool at the tip of his cock before it drips down on the mattress. 

“Making a bit of a mess, aren’t we?” Merlin says if he’s read Eggsy’s mind. “You’re doing so well, Eggsy.” 

Just when Eggsy thinks he can’t take it anymore, Merlin makes him almost come two more times. “No more, please…,” Eggsy whimpers, his voice thick with arousal and withheld tears.

“Just one more, Eggsy. You can give me some more.”

Eggsy can. And he does. He’s hanging by the thread that is his promise to Harry and Merlin not to come without permission. He’s so hard he might just burst, his balls are drawn tight but get no release. He buries a scream against his arm when he’s being denied once again.

“Do you want me to stop?” Merlin asks. The bastard. 

“Yes, Sir. Please stop.” It comes as one word and sounds pathetic.

“Very well. I’m going to pull my fingers out but I want you to stay like this. Can you do that?”

“Yes.”

Eggsy has another edge when Merlin pulls out of him, muscles closing around nothing, and his knees almost give out. 

“Are you alright to be alone for a moment while I get a washcloth?”

Eggsy only nods for an answer.

Merlin returns mere seconds later, washcloth in one, Eggsy’s robe in the other hand. “Let’s get you cleaned up. If it gets too much, tell me.” With gentle motions, Merlin starts wiping over Eggsy’s sticky skin, first his thighs, then the small of his back. He takes his time, zeroing in in slow circles until he wraps a loose hand around Eggsy’s still hard cock. 

“Fucking hell…” Eggsy exclaims, hands fisting into the sheets. He hasn’t been touched until just now but he feels so vulnerable and raw that he might just come right there.

Merlin keeps going, washes off the precome that still keeps coming before he finally runs the cloth over Eggsy’s crack. He wipes up the remnant of lube, not without teasing Eggsy’s hole some more.

“Please stand up now,” Merlin instructs. 

Eggsy’s legs feel weak and a little numb as he rights himself and he’s glad Merlin is right behind him to offer a hand when he gets to his feet.

Eggsy wants to say something but he gets out is a messy whimper. 

“Don’t talk. Let it sink in.”

Eggsy nods again.

Without a word, Merlin helps him into his robe, the soft fabric soothing against his heated skin. When he’s tied the belt in a loose knot, Merlin pulls him into a careful hug, giving him just enough space to pull back. Eggsy doesn’t pull back, instead he steps into the embrace and returns it in kind. 

“Thank you, Eggsy,” Merlin says, running a hand through the hair in the back of Eggsy’s neck. “Thank you for letting me do this for you. You did amazingly well. I’m proud of you.”

“Need to sit down,” Eggsy finally manages, face buried against Merlin’s chest.

“Let’s get you tucked in, then.” Eggsy’s legs still feel wobbly when Merlin guides him around the bed and pulls the bedspread aside. "I will get you some tea. Can I leave you alone?" Merlin asks as Eggsy sits down.

"Yeah, I think so."

Merlin leaves the door open and Eggsy listens to his steps recede down the stairs. He does feel cold and the prospect of some hot tea sounds heavenly indeed.

His head is still swimming a little, the arousal and accompanying denial still too present against his senses.

He has never experienced anything like this before. It's been draining and exhilarating at the same time. How it's supposed to make him any less horny is beyond him, though, because right now he feels like every little touch will get him off. It's an irritating feeling, an itch he can't and isn't allowed to scratch.

"Have you ever experienced subdrop, Eggsy?" Merlin's voice tears him out of his musings.

Eggsy nods. "Little bit, yeah." He accepts mug Merlin offers him with a smile.

“What did Harry do when you dropped?”

Taking a sip, Eggsy buys some time, savouring the slightly bitter taste of the Earl Grey. “For starters, he put some cream in my tea,” he says then, smiling over the rim of the mug. 

“I will remember that.” Merlin matches his expression. “Anything else?”

“He held me. Simple, really.” He takes another sip. “Will you do that?”

Merlin nods sincerely. “Of course.” He reaches up to undo the top button of his shirt but Eggsy reaches for his wrist.

“May I?”

Another nods from Merlin. He takes the mug from Eggsy’s hand and puts it on the bedside table. 

He doesn’t say anything as Eggsy rises and lets his hands slide up his chest. Slowly he pops one button after the other, exposing warm skin he traces with his fingertips. Eggsy is teetering between being high-strung and exhausted to be bone but this grounds him. He can focus on the task, on unbuttons the cuffs and sliding the shirt off Merlin’s shoulders. 

He drapes it carefully over the foot of the bed, then sinks down to his knees. As he undoes Merlin’s belt, he can’t help the images flashing through his mind of Harry bend over, getting belted like a school boy. He continues with pulling the zipper down and pushing the pants down Merlin’s legs. He gasps when he reveals a pair of lace underpants, the outline of Merlin’s caged cock visible through the sheer fabric. 

At least, Eggsy undoes Merlin’s laces and helps him step out of his shoes and socks. Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder for balance as he steps out of his pants. 

Eggsy sits back on his heels and looks up Merlin’s body, his mouth quite literally watering. He fights the urge to reach out and touch Merlin. Instead he lets his eyes roam his smooth skin, imagines what it might be like under his hands and lips. 

“I wish I could…,” he hears himself start but Merlin cuts up him by placing two fingers underneath his chin. 

“You’ve done enough for one day. Let’s got to bed.”

The moment Eggsy’s body hits the sheets, he’s half asleep. It takes some maneuvering from Merlin to get him to actually put his head on the pillow but once Merlin lays down as well, Eggsy curls up against him, draping one arm across his chest. He shivers when Merlin pulls him closer and he nestles his face against the crook of his shoulder when he feels his eyes start to burn.

He has never dropped hard before but this thing with Merlin is as new as it is intense, and he craves the man’s touch in different ways now than a few minutes. He wants - needs - to be held, to feel that reassuring presence of Merlin’s body next to his. He needs to listen to the even breaths, needs to feel the slow circles of Merlin’s fingers on his skin. It’s his gateway to let go, to feel safe and secure, sheltered after being so very open and vulnerable.

“How often do you do it?” Eggsy asks after a while, his voice blurred with oncoming sleep.

Merlin takes his time to answer and Eggsy wonders if he even knows what he’s talking about. “Once a week. Not as long as I did with you. You were…”

“Amazing, I know.”

“Don’t take this praise lightly. I mean it. You took it so well. So much better than I did the first time. Or Harry for that matter.”

Eggsy cranes his neck to look at Merlin. “You did this to him, too?”

“He came three times.”

“Lucky him.”

Merlin huffs a laughs and it tickles along Eggsy’s hairline. “You will be rewarded soon, Eggsy. I’m sure Harry will see to it. You deserve it.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Good night, Eggsy.” 

When Merlin kisses the top of his head and tightens his grip on him Eggsy’s heart skips a beat.

 

*

"Look at you." To describe Harry's voice as a drawl is an understatement. It's low and sultry and all the dirty things that melt Eggsy into a puddle. "I absolutely cannot leave you alone. Either of you."

"It was your idea, my friend. Lie to me and tell me you don't love it."

They're in Merlin's living room. Merlin himself is leaning back on the recamier in the bay window. He is fully dressed and has a very naked Eggsy sprawled against him between his spread legs.

Harry is still somewhere in Germany, in a hotel from the looks of it, his image displayed on Merlin’s clipboard propped up opposite the other men's seat.

"You would be right. I'm glad the two of you get along," Harry says with a smirk.

Merlin runs a hand over Eggsy's shoulder. "Well, I have to thank you. Eggsy is..."

"Beautiful? Amazing?" Eggsy provides, craning his neck to look at Merlin.

"And obviously very cocky."

It's pure punishment when Merlin reaches down and wraps his fingers around Eggsy's cock. He's painfully hard, has been for the hour Merlin has kept him on the edge, and now that he's being brought close again, the only thing he can do is whimper helplessly, writhing up against Merlin.

"I see he is in good hands. And indeed looking amazingly beautiful," Harry comments. One of his hands is dropping out of frame.

"He has been quite needy today." Forming a loose ring with his fingers, Merlin circles just the tip of Eggsy’s cock, brushing over that ridiculously sensitive spot just below the crown.

"He can also hear you," Eggsy stammers, trying to get away from yet more stimulation. It's to no avail. Pinching his nipples - hard - Merlin sends a ripple through his body.

"Don't worry, Harry. You'll have him returned in one piece," Merlin says bemused.

"Little worse for wear," Eggsy cuts in, trying to catch a breath.

"Shame you didn't let me watch you last night. Seeing you now... I'm so proud of you, Eggsy." Harry is stroking himself off camera, his arm moving in a tell-tale rhythm, and his voice has dropped even lower. "I can't thank you enough for doing this."

"No, I have to thank you," Eggsy says, putting his hands over Merlin's to still his motions and to be able to focus. "The both of you. This is... I love it. It's new. Bit scary, too, but... I love it." He shrugs, giving Merlin's hands a little squeeze.

"Merlin, would you be so kind as to give this beautiful boy a kiss from me?" How Harry makes it sound like a vague order is beyond Eggsy but he does.

"Gladly."

Kissing Merlin is still a bit awkward. It's not matter of quality because god, he's a great kisser, but it does still feel a little too intimate for Eggsy to fully give into it. He can have his cock stroked and arse fingered but kissing... That was a different matter.

Merlin tongues his way into his mouth, more demanding than last night, until Eggsy is no longer in charge of the kiss.

"Had I known you'd look so good together, I had suggested this sooner."

Merlin smiles against Eggsy’s mouth at Harry’s comment. “Don’t be such a dirty ol’ man, Harry,” he says as he pulls back, leaving Eggsy a bit breathless.

“I’m not the one who has to lock himself up.”

“You decided that all of your suits had to be one size too tight.”

“You need me to leave you two alone?” Eggsy looks between Merlin and Harry, eyebrow quirked.

Harry gives him that smile that always makes him melt a little. “By no means. In fact, I’d rather join you right now. If I have to sit through one more small town mayor’s speech, I might take matters into my own hands.”

Eggsy grins cheekily. “Looks like you already are.”

Harry doesn’t need to reply. The movement of his hand is enough. His rhythm has already picked up. Eggsy can’t blame him. 

“Do you have to stay for the entire trip?” Eggsy asks hopefully.

“Mission’s a mission, Eggsy,” Merlin interject, his tone a little chiding. “We can’t tell His Royal Highness that…”

“I need a shag? I think you should, Harry.”

“Cocky and cheeky.” Another pinch to Eggsy’s nipples has him writhing against Merlin again, hips rolling against his thigh to get some friction. 

“Can you blame him? When was the last time you’ve been teased like that?” Harry says, his voice cracking a little.

Merlin smirks at him. There’s no other way to describe that expression. “Every time you strut into my lab.”

“Oh my god, will you stop? You really want to make me be horny all bloody day, don’t you?” Eggsy exclaims, throwing his hands up in frustration. 

“I believe that was that idea.” Merlin lets his hand run over Eggsy’s chest, carefully skirting his nipples this time.

“You’re going to be the death of me. Both of you.”

“Now where’s that gratitude you were talking about?” Merlin chides.

“Sorry, Sir,” Eggsy replies dutifully. 

Merlin turns back to Harry again who is still stroking himself at an even pace. Eggsy loves seeing him like that, pleasing himself, especially when he is the reason for it.

“How close are you?” Merlin asks, nodding at the obvious movements of Harry’s arm.

“I might need a little incentive.” 

“Eggsy, do you remember what I told you yesterday?” Merlin does that hand gesture again, fingers spread and pointing down.

“Yes, Sir.” Eggsy goes on all fours next to him. With his elbow on the cushion, he pushes his arse up, giving Harry a nice view. He can’t see it but he hears a little gasp from Harry followed by a low chuckle.

“Have you toughthim to do that?”

Merlin runs a hand between Eggsy’s shoulder blades. “Only showed him this. Would you like me to teach him more?”

“Eggsy, what do think?” Harry asks.

Eggsy nods. “Yes, Sir… Sirs.”

“You’ll have him back well trained, then.” Merlin gives him a gentle swat on one butt cheek.

“Never had any doubt about that. Now show yourself to me, Eggsy.”

With his face pressed into the cushions, Eggsy reaches back and spreads his arse. He’s rewarded by the sound of a zipper being opened, followed by flesh on flesh when Harry starts stroking himself in earnest.

“That’s my beautiful boy. Look at you.” 

Eggsy listens to Harry’s quickened breath, the obscene sound of him jerking off. From the corner of his eye he sees Merlin’s hand traveling down over his still shirt-clad chest between his legs where he cups his caged cock. The little clinking sound of the padlock against the metal sends another jolt through Eggsy and makes his cock twitch.

“Can’t wait to be back with you,” Harry says behind him. The vibration of his voice tells Eggsy he’s close. He has learned to read his voice from numerous blindfolded sessions. 

He readjusts his hands on his butt and pulls his cheeks a little further apart. He wants to be good, wants to please both Harry and Merlin alike.

Behind him Harry comes with a load moan. Images flash before Eggsy’s eyes, of Harry spilling himself over his hand, that blissful expression with his mouth slightly open, of the neighbors in his hotel listening to him.

“Some things never change,” Merlin says beside him, still running his hand over his crotch. “That wasn’t very gentleman-like, don’t you think?”

“You love it,” Harry says, voice vibrating. “You can turn around, Eggsy. Thank you for showing yourself to me.”

“My pleasure, Sirs.” Eggsy sits up again. He looks at the screen and has his mental images confirmed. Harry has shifted down in his seat, the top button of his shirt undone. His hair is slightly disheveled and his cheeks flushed.

“Do you think you can handle two more days?” Harry asks and for a moment, Eggsy isn’t sure who he is talking to.

“Yes, Sir,’” he answers then. “I mean… being here with you-” he places a hand on Merlin’s thigh “-is amazing but I also can’t wait to…” He makes a vague gesture.

“You can say it, Eggsy,” Merlin urges him on. 

“I can’t wait to be with Harry again and please him.”

“Do you think you’ll be allowed to come?” Merlin asks.

Eggsy feels himself blush. He can handle all the physical stuff but talking about it - even if it’s just the technicalities of it - is still a bit weird. “I hope so.”

“I’d say you deserve it.” Merlin casts a look at Harry. “Wouldn’t you agree?”

Harry raises a brow at him, then his mouth quirks into an amused smile. “There might be something to convince me… and it’s a reward for you, too, my friend.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“Since you so stubbornly lock away that beautiful cock of your’s, how do you feel about getting your arse licked?”

Eggsy swallowed at the suggestion. Part of it is arousal at Harry’s choice of words. The other is… he can’t quite place it. It’s not that he wouldn’t do it - he’d be good at it, too - but…

“I don’t think we’re quite there yet but I appreciate the offer,” Merlin says and Eggsy wants to kiss him for quite literally reading his mind. 

“Suit yourself,” Harry replies, zipping himself up again. 

“Maybe we’ll get another chance.” Merlin gives Eggsy’s hand a little squeeze.

In the background of the image, there’s a knock on the door and Harry calls back, answering in German that he’ll be right out. 

“Seems like I have to leave you to it for tonight. There’s a security briefing about tomorrow’s schedule,” Harry explains. 

“Well, at least you’ll be able to focus on that now,” Merlin replies and Eggsy can’t help the smile at the slightly devious touch in his voice. 

“I wish you were correct.” Harry gets up. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow if I get the chance.” He ducks down into frame again. “I love you.”

Heat rushes anewed into Eggsy’s cheeks when Harry directs the words at him. They usually don’t exchange them in front of others. 

“I love you, too,” he says quietly. 

The screen on Merlin’s clipboard goes dark and Eggsy’s shoulders sag a little.

“Are you alright?” Merlin asks, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah. I just don’t like him going off on missions, that’s all. Even if he’s just a chaperone.” Eggsy doesn’t look at Merlin but at the empty clipboard. “And it’s not because of… this.” He gestures down his naked body. 

“I know what you mean.”

A weak smile curls Eggsy’s mouth. “Yeah, I figure you might.”

Merlin leans into him and presses a kiss to his forehead. It sends a shiver down Eggsy’s spine, feeling way more intimate all of a sudden than all the things they’ve done so far. 

“Let’s go to bed.” Merlin gets up and as he does he runs his fingers through Eggsy’s hair, something he has done repeatedly today and something Eggsy can get very used to.

“Merlin…,” Eggsy calls after him. “Thank you.”

“What for?”

“For not… I mean, I would have done it and not just because Harry said so…. I want to, don’t get me wrong…”

Merlin cuts him off with a raised hand. “I know. And I appreciate that. But I think we’re broken enough new ground for now. Come on now.” He beckons for Eggsy who follows suit.

“But you’re still going to teach me those signs?”

“Gladly.”

 

*

Eggsy spends most of the following day on his knees. 

It’s a little weird at first because Merlin needs to spend his day at the lab where there’s always someone coming in, requiring the latest gadget or information on a target. Once Eggsy gets caught on all fours but in the very last second he’s able to dodge that proverbial bullet and jumps to his feet just in time. 

“You’re a quick learner, Eggsy,” Merlin compliments him when he has him standing next to his desk, arms locked behind his back. 

“Thank you, Sir,” Eggsy replies. “Bit like Sandhurst, really.”

“Oh I hope not. I hope this doesn’t feel like a military drill to you.”

“Not what I meant. I meant… yeah, it’s taking orders and all that but it’s… they are given for a reason, aren’t they? It’s not restriction, it’s… for protection.” Eggsy shrugs, warmth spreading in his cheeks.

“I’m glad you see it that way. And you would be right, too.” Merlin turns his chair, focusing on him. “It’s the same as it is here. When I give an order here I don’t do it to put the reigns on an agent. For the most time it’s to protect them from getting hurt.” 

“I like that it makes things clear,” Eggsy agrees. “I mean… I know I can be a brat in the field but… there was always chaos at home, you know? Never anything I could rely on, really, with Dean and his goons and whatnot. But this… I can rely on this. The rules make it safe, you know.”

Merlin tilts his head and looks at him curiously. “Why are you telling me this now?”

Eggsy remains silent for a long moment, then shrugs. “I don’t know. I guess… Harry’s coming back tomorrow and I’m moving home so… I wanted you to know. You and Harry… you both saved my life. And you still are, in more ways than one.” He lowers his head, eyes flitting away from Merlin. “I know there’s still a lot for me to learn and I want to keep doing that.” Taking a deep breath, he looks up again. “If you’ll have me.”

Merlin doesn’t reply for a while. It’s long enough for Eggsy to get nervous. What is it with these two and the dramatic pauses.

“Come here, Eggsy.” At last, Merlin gestures for him to sit down by his side, thumb and index finger pointing at the floor next to him. 

Eggsy assumes the position and the moment he does, Merlin’s hand is in his hair again, brushing along the nape of his neck. He hits that very spot that all but makes Eggsy mewl.

“You can’t fathom what those words mean to me, Eggsy. Those past few days must have been… I think you might use ‘sick’ to describe them.”

Eggsy nods with a smile. “Pretty much, Sir.”

“I know how difficult it must be to open up like that. It’s probably easier with Harry since he’s so ridiculously in love with you. Not that I can blame him.” There’s no heat in those words and they come along the soothing pattern of Merlin’s fingers in his hair. “When Harry proposed this to me, I was hesitant. And not for the reason you may think. I was hesitant that you wouldn’t enjoy it, that I couldn’t give you what you needed. But your eagerness, your enthusiasm to try new things, your bluntness…. They are truly amazing traits, Eggsy.” Another one of those dramatic pauses. “So if Harry agrees… then yes, I’ll have you.”

There’s a little burn behind Eggsy’s eyes and he doesn’t trust his voice to speak aloud. So he nods instead, leaning back into the touch.

“You can stand up now. But stay close.” Merlin gestures at the same spot but with just his index finger now. 

Eggsy stays there for most of the rest of the day. How Merlin manages to make it look like Eggsy has business there is beyond him but somehow they make it work. And he doesn’t just stand there. Sometimes he is sent to fetch them some tea, sometime he is asked to give his opinion on one of the new grenades they are testing in the field, and he even directs Tristan through a particularly difficult terrain in Tunisia.

“You did very good, Eggsy. Thanks to you Tristan will be able to wrap up his mission a day earlier.” Merlin puts a hand on his shoulder as he gets up. 

“Thank you, Sir. It was fun. I mean… I would’ve rather been him out there but….”

“Understandable You are dismissed for today. You might want to head home and pack up your belongings.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Is there something special you’d like to do tonight?”

Eggsy ponders that for a moment. “I can come up with something.”

“Very well. See you later then.”

Casting a quick glance at the door, Eggsy steps up to him and kisses him, slow and deep. “Later, Sir.”

 

*

Eggsy waits for Merlin in the living room later that day. 

He has stripped already and has, once again, assumed a position on his knees. He has his legs spread and his arms crossed behind his back, his eyes fixed on the carpet in front of him. Over the course the day, he has come to learn that his position, aside from fully sitting down might be his new favorite. 

“If I were the jealous type, I’d say that Harry is bloody lucky that he gets to come home to this and I’m not,” Merlin says with a smile when he enters the living room. 

“I take that as a compliment.”

“It very much was. Now, have you thought about one last lesson?”

“I have,” Eggsy nods sternly. “Nothing special, really. Would you sit down, please, Sir?”

Merlin does. “Would you like me to watch?”

“In a way. May I stand up?”

“Of course.”

Eggsy gets to his feet, joints creaking a little. He steps in front of Merlin, their knees almost touching. “I… Harry never lets me do this ‘cause it makes a mess, so I thought…”

“Please go ahead, Eggsy,” Merlin cuts him off, nodding in reassurance.

Eggsy swallows hard before he takes a step forward. He straddles one of Merlin’s legs and sits down, his hard cock aligning perfectly with his thigh. He rolls his hips, testing his waters. The coarse fabric of Merlin’s pants - and he’s had plenty of time to notice the thread count while kneeling next to him - gives him just the right friction.

“Do go on, Eggsy. This’ll be beautiful.”

Eggsy rolls his hips again, letting his cock slide along Merlin’s thigh, the trickle of precome at the tip already leaving a little wet spot. 

The first edge isn’t far out. He has been too wound up and horny all day for this to last terribly long. When he stills his hips, the arousal is diverted into a full-body quiver. He gives himself only a short period to recuperate before he starts up again, grinding down against the solid muscle of Merlin’s thigh. 

Merlin who watches him with that intense look Eggsy can’t quite read yet but which turns him on even more. The looks that seems to tell him to go on, to take what he needs the way he needs it. In a way it kind of seems to have been the theme of these last few days.

So he follows the unspoken order, grinds and rolls his hips, his rhythm getting faster as the edges are getting harder and harder to control. Merlin helps him by putting his hands on his hips, guiding his motions. 

“Look at me, Eggsy,” he instructs. “Just focus on me. You’re doing great. I know you can do this.”

Eggsy nods a stuttering little nod. He is fighting for balance when the fifth edge rocks through him. He leans into Merlin, digs his fingers into the man’s shoulders hard enough he might actually leave bruises.

“Just a few more. Take what you need.” Merlin pushes up against him, giving him more friction. The top of his thigh is already soiled with precome and sweat. It doesn’t seem to bother him as he lets Eggsy ride it out against him, wave after wave, edge after edge. 

As he lets the last one roll through him, Eggsy falls forward, buries his face against the crook of Merlin’s neck. One of Merlin’s hands finds its way onto the back of his neck, stroking his skin at a slow rhythm. 

“That’s it. Just breath, Eggsy.” Merlin’s voice vibrates more against his body than his eardrum. “That was absolutely stunning. Thank you.”

“I did make a mess, didn’t I?” Eggsy pants, barely able to get the words out.

“Yes, you did. And a beautiful one, too.” Merlin kisses him then, open-mouthed and sloppy. “You are truly amazing, Eggsy.”

“Thank you, Sir.”

“Would you like to get cleaned up now?”

Eggsy pulls back a little, far enough to look Merlin in the face. “Can we… I’d like to stay like this. Just a little bit.”

“Of course. Such a good boy deserves a treat.” It’s the playful tone in Merlin’s voice that makes Eggsy lean up and get himself another kiss. 

He almost falls asleep like this, curled up against Merlin’s chest, his entire body a sticky mess, inside and out. That Merlin runs a hand over his back from the nape of his neck down to the curve of his arse doesn’t help. He can’t wait to be back with Harry but he also doesn’t want to let this go.

 

*

“Look what the cat dragged in.” Merlin doesn’t look up. He doesn’t need to. One of his monitors has already told him Harry’s cab has pulled up in front of the building five minutes ago and that he’s on his way to the lab.

“And hello to you, too, old friend,” Harry replies as he struts into the lab, looking a bit exhausted. 

“The Royal Family back safe and sound?”

“You know they are. Speaking of sound… if you were a betting man I’d tell you they’re trying for another baby.”

Merlin shakes his head with a smile. “You know I don’t follow gossip.”

“Liar. You love that shit.” 

“Fuck you, Harry.”

Harry huffs a little laugh. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it?”

Merlin ignores him. Instead he presses a button one of his consols. “Agent Galahad, would you please join me in the lab?”

“RIght on it, guv,” comes Eggsy’s reply over the intercom. 

It only takes Eggsy two minutes to come jogging into the lab, a sheen of sweat covering his forehead. He’s been on the obstacle course again all day. Exhausting himself to the bone has been the best distraction.

At the sight of Harry, he stops short, a grin splitting his face. “Ha…”

Merlin holds up a finger and Eggsy falls silent immediately. When the fingers points down, his body straightens and his arms go behind his back. He’s still breathing hard but forces his body to comply and stand still.

“You have trained him well,” Harry says appreciatively, never taking his eyes off Eggsy. “Had I known, I would have given him to you earlier.”

“He’s hardly yours to give. It was Eggsy’s decision,” Merlin correct him. “He is truly remarkable, Harry. I’d say it’s been a great gift to the both of us. Wouldn’t you agree, Eggsy?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“And didn’t you want to make a suggestion to Harry?”

“I do, Sir.”

“Speak freely.”

Eggsy’s shoulders loosen a little and puffs out a breath before he speaks. “I’ve given it some thought, Harry. I love you. You know I do. With all… well, you know what I mean.” The heat in his cheeks is not from exhaustion alone. “But if you’d agree I… I’d like it if Merlin trained me from time to time.”

Harry regards him for a long moment. The long pauses. Bloody drama queen. With a tiny glance over his shoulder, he looks at Merlin. “Merlin, may I kiss my boy now?”

Merlin fights not to roll his eyes. “Please…”

Harry is on him faster than Eggsy can catch his bearings. Thankfully, strong arms wrap around him and keep him from tripping. It’s all lips and tongue and pent up arousal and if it were up to him, Eggsy would sink to his knees right there and suck Harry off just because he can. 

“Is that a yes?” Eggsy asks when the pull apart. 

“My beautiful, amazing boy… what did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I have no idea.” Eggsy kisses him again. He simply has to.

“The two of you are the most important people in my life. I can’t begin to tell you how happy I am that you are suggesting this.”

Eggsy makes a little undignified sound of frustration. “So….”

“Of course I agree.” Harry smiles that devious little smile he does so well. “I have one condition, though. Either you tell me all about it afterwards. And I mean _all_ about it. Or you let me watch.”

Merlin snorts a little laugh. “And I thought I was the control freak.”

“You are,” Eggsy and Harry speak in unison. 

This time Merlin does roll his eyes. “Don’t… don’t do that. Don’t be cute. Not in my lab. That’s disgusting.”

“Well, now that we’ve got that settled, what do you say... I take you home and worship that beautiful body of yours?” Harry’s hands roam over Eggsy’s back and he pulls him flush against him. 

“Not if I get to worship yours first,” Eggsy says back, grinding his hips against Harry’s, proudly noticing his already hardening cock. 

“Get out, the two of you.”

“Wait for me in my office, my love,” Harry says to Eggsy.

“Yes, Sir.” Before he leaves, Eggsy dashes to Merlin’s desk and presses a short kiss to the man’s mouth. “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, Eggsy.”

Harry waits until Eggsy is out the door before he does the same, kisses Merlin hard, leaving the other breathless. “Thank you, my friend.”

“It was my pleasure. And I hope it will be again soon. You’ve got a very special boy there.”

“Yes,” Harry nods, looking first at the closed door, then back at Merlin. “Yes, we do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the visit of the Royal Family to Germany really happened. What actually did or didn't happen on said visit, I do not know. I just had my fun with it.


End file.
